One Thousand Cranes
by YamixMuffin
Summary: When uruha is sent to jail, a strange series of events take place when the GazettE is tested for their loyalty to each other and their love as friends as they struggle to find their kidnapped member Aoi. AoiXRuki. Rated M for language and implied humor


It's a miracle that the Pharaoh would ever post something on here….but I finally found the motivation to write my ideas into these chapters. Unfortunately for you young readers, this is not an anime fan fiction, and -gasp- there are no OC's! There's a plot twist for ya, eh? Well enough with my complaining….I might as well get this finished quickly before I find myself bored with it. By the way, the statement of the day is: Me love you long time?

Disclaimer: I do not own The GazettE, no matter how much I comment about them being my bitch, they work for PS company. (you ass-holes happy now?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday. 4:00am, as read the clock that sat on his night stand.

An obnoxious ring tone suddenly filled the air, and Reita picked up the source of the raucous noise, tossing it against the wall and smiling in satisfaction as he heard a small crack of the cell's battery spilling out of it's back and dropping to the ground. He rolled over, pulling the covers once more over him, until once more he found a comfortable spot on the sheets and relaxed his muscles, wishing to fall back into undisturbed sleep.

It was then that _oh so courteously _the house phone begun ringing in his ears. Suddenly throwing off the top cover, he stood up and trudged his way towards the phone, now fully awake and with a temper to start the morning once noticing the familiar number on the ID tag.

"What the _hell_ would give you the right to call me at _4am?"_

"--Honestly, I can't believe this, we've done our best to keep up our record for the past few years, and he goes and does _this! _Uruha, it's good that you answered, we have a problem. Scratch that, make it a crisis--"

"_Ruki--_"

"--I mean, we were getting ready to go to Gotsu in only 5 hours, and he goes and pulls off this stunt. Uruha has always done stuff like this while we were backstage, but I never seriously thought he could do it in public--"

"Oi, what are you talking about now?--" Once again, Reita was interrupted by Ruki's frantic rant.

"Uruha is in Jail! The little bastard has finally landed himself in Jail! Did I do something wrong, is this punishment for me not providing enough for the band? Well I think it's--"

"Ruki, will you please shut up and Focus!" Reita growled on the other line, and there had been a long pause afterwards. Finally undisturbed, Reita continued carefully, as not to spook the other into becoming hysterical once again. "Why is Uruha in Jail for starters?"

At this, the other end of the phone sputtered to life again as Ruki stuttered "W-Well, you know him, he was drinking again, and it seems as if him and another got into a huge fight in the bar--he made quite a commotion while being arrested, too, he even assaulted--"

Reita sighed in reply, and leaned against the wall in order to keep himself from falling to the ground. He hated to admit it, but amongst the excitement he still wanted to sleep. Inescapably, worry began to seep it's way inside of him as he responded "That's not exactly unexpected, but, you'll have to cancel the gig for Gotsu, there's nothing we can do about it--I'm sure PSC can send Miyavi or Kra, either would be ecstatic to have the chance to upstage your singing."

At that, Ruki gasped, and Reita banged his head against the wall as he realized that was the exact thing Ruki didn't want to hear as the other male wailed "NOOOOO!!! I'll contact the manager, we'll have Uruha bailed out in no time! Go wake up Aoi, I couldn't get a hold of him at all!" That explains why Reita was woken up to do Ruki's bidding instead of Ruki's little bunch of sunshine.

"Yes, I understand….goodbye."

"EHHHH?? REITA I'M NOT DONE TALKING--"

There was a beep amongst the midst of Ruki's wailing, and instantly Reita laid on his bed and redialed another number, the GazettE's loveable drummer.

"R-Reita? What are you doing calling so early…"

"Oi, Kai, I need to ask you a favor."

It was, within another hour, Kai had found himself somehow tangled up in the newly apparent crisis. The company had been contacted and the manager had been sent to Mie's local police station in order to seek out a bail bondsman. Kai silently walked up the steps to Aoi's apartment, and knocked casually, waiting patiently. When no one answered, he knocked again. No reply. This resulted in continuous, boisterous knocking and the ringing of the doorbell, all with the same result. Eventually, one of the neighbors had been woken up and slammed open the door, looking at Kai with at first fiery eyes, but then they softened and the woman leaned against the doorway once studying the boy's face, and she said with her best, non-grumpy voice in an attempt to seem seducing to Kai.

"What's the commotion, is something wrong?" the woman replied.

Kai had jumped, scared rather shakily, it sounded as if a frog had been run over, crippled, and burned over had been speaking to him. He turned, and nearly jumped again as he saw the woman in the bathrobe, overly obese and reeking of something odorous. He held back the urge to scream and run away, and his thoughts to use manners overwhelmed as he said quietly. "I'm looking for my friend, he lives here…but he isn't answering."

It was then the woman replied, the sound as if a cat was clawing a scratching post. "The man, that lives in there that is always dancing and playing his electric guitar?" That sounded like Aoi alright.

"Mhm." He did his best not to look disgusted and smiled.

"Oh, he isn't here, hasn't been for days."

"W-W-What?" Kai stuttered, and frantically, without thinking, he reached for the door handle--which, luckily but ironically had been unlocked the whole time, and ran in.

Aoi was no where to be found.


End file.
